Solo yo
by DylanMekuto
Summary: Rin es una chica que tiene 0 probabilidades de estar con el chico que le gusta, así que decide darle la oportunidad a alguien más ¿que sucederá cuando más decepciones pasen en su vida?, ¿esto la hará desconfiar más de la gente que cree son sus amigos? Vocaloid no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Tristemente se debatía en contra de aquel dilema ''Estaré interesada de alguna manera en el'' mientras movía la cabeza de manera negativa tratando de esfumar aquella idea

Ella desoladamente se convenció de la descabellada idea de entablar una relación romántica con aquel chico, ya que recuerda a la perfección que el mismo le había comentado la atracción que sentía por una compañera suya, la inocente muchacha dejando a lado sus sentimientos por él, se ofreció a ayudarlo de la manera que le fuese posible para que pudiese llegar a su compañera

La linda chica de cabellera rubia, pensaba en la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya, lo cual era su encanto al igual que su maldición. Su soledad era la única compañía de la que disponía, ya que pocos años atrás la joven se había independizado, mudándose así y marchándose a vivir una vida de completa autonomía. Lo que a ella a simple vista le pareció fácil, cosa en la que se equivocaba, estar sola en una fría casa era tan deprimente pero para no despertar la preocupación de sus padres, decidió callar su tristeza y permanecer en aquel lugar cuanto tiempo su cordura le permitiera

La rubia se sentó frente a un piano de cola con una libreta púrpura a la mano y un lápiz, con la intención de componer una canción (si es que podía llamarlo ''canción'') algo que a ella la reconfortaba en aquellos momentos de sollozos deprimentes. Tomo el lápiz entrelazándolos entre los dedos de su diestra mano, dando así un rápido movimiento que hizo que el lápiz que se moviese en forma circular y escribiendo casi por si solos aquellos versos que resonaban en su mente, en su expresión no se podía deducir más que soledad y tristeza

Lo que más se hacía presente en su mente era una simple oración ''si para que seas feliz tengo que desaparecer, cuenta con mi ausencia'' cosa que se repetía varias veces a sí misma, tratando de olvidar al chico de cabello rubio claro medio largo que tanto la hacía sufrir en silencio

Simplemente recostó la cara en las teclas del piano bruscamente, haciendo un estruendo terrible a oídos de los demás, ella se hizo a la idea de que solo hacia un puchero infantil, esa no era una actitud muy madura de su parte, pensó, pero simplemente dejar de lado aquella razón de componer, la hacía enloquecer, no tenía suficiente determinación como para seguir

- Creo que no podre… debería dejar mi camino a la mitad - dijo en inaudible sollozo, mientras que en sus manos sostenía un cuchillo aferrado a su pecho donde cayó una lagrima cerca del filo en el que se reflejaba su triste ser

Repentinamente siente un fuerte empujón que la saco rápidamente de su subconsciente, quedando ella en el piso y el arma blanca a unos cuantos metros de ella, La chica se quedo unos momentos en shock, cuando por fin pudo analizar la situación, arriba de ella sosteniéndole las muñecas estaba Oliver el joven de cabellos rubios opacos, que al ver la escena instintivamente se abalanzo sobre ella para evitar que esta cometiera una locura

El chico quien había sido su amigo desde tiempos inmemorables, le dijo muy alterado mientras mantenía sus ojos vidriados sobre ella con la respiración agitada

-¿¡Qué diablos planeabas hacer con eso!? ¿¡Qué no pensaste en el daño que les podrías haber causado a los demás!? -

La chica solo se limito a quedarse cayada, desviando su mirada, para no ver ese sentimiento de decepción y culpa en aquellos ojos color miel

-¡Por favor, tienes tan solo 16 años! ¡Tienes toda una vida por delante, ¿cómo puedes negarte a eso?! - dijo aun alterado tratando que la chica lo mirase a los ojos, luego de un suspiro con un tono de voz un poco más apacible le dijo - ¿ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza, la falta que me harías? - intento admitir mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de contener las lagrimas

Ella al escuchar esa última, parte además de estar conmocionada un destello de leve alegría apareció, un sentimiento que ya no recordaba y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se hizo presente, ella con lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se aferro muy fuerte del muchacho convirtiéndolo en un abrazo al cual el correspondió de manera muy tierna y protectora, la chica soltaba sollozos en sus hombros, mientras él con una mano acariciaba su pelo y con la otra palpaba su espalda mientras en susurro le dijo – Todo estará bien –

Luego de ese… aparatoso incidente, los dos jóvenes aprendieron a disfrutar mucho mas la compañía del otro, ignorando sentimientos de culpa que llegasen a tener, pero algo quedaba claro en la mente de la chica, el no estaría siempre para cuidar de ella, se resigno y se dió cuenta que algún día, él llegaría a enamorarse profundamente de una linda joven, que sin duda seria digna de su amor y respeto, se casarían y probablemente hasta llegarían a formar un hogar con una familia propia, y ella no le impediría eso por mucho que lo quisiese, pues prefería que el chico fuese feliz aunque no fuese con ella

Aun estando a su lado, se sentía de lo peor, ya que cada momento que se llenaba de ilusión, repentinamente caía en la realidad, lo cual ella tomaba con mucho pesimismo, los sentimientos era lo que causaba su pesar e inevitables noches de llantos

En casa, ella soltó un grito ronco, dejándose caer en las sabanas de una desatendida cama, entre vueltas, giros y roces, llego a su mente el tema ''que voy hacer de mi vida'' claramente ella no se iba a echar a morir por el resto de su existencia. Así que navego por la web buscando oportunidades acordes a su personalidad, su primera opción claro está, era la música, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de cierta carrera, y la selecciono en su lista de ''posibles'' haciendo que esta, luchara por algo que valía la pena

.

.

.

De camino al instituto, ella observaba el cielo el cual lentamente se pintaba de nubes oscuras y opacas, dándole a intuir que se aproximaba una tormenta. En hora de clases lo que acarreaba gran parte de su mente era aquella listas de los ''posibles'' el cual ella se propuso a convertirlos en ''realidad''

Luego del final de la hora de clases, ella se quedo un momento meditando en su asiento, luego se levanto, tomo su bolso y salió del aula, lo que ella no sabía es que un joven de cabellera rubia un poco larga la miraba a lo lejos, causando que esta se volteara por inercia, pero al no ver nada tan solo ignoro y siguió su camino de vuelta a casa

Ella aun no quería volver a su desolado hogar, se desvió sin pensarlo mucho a un parque cercano, y tomo asiento. De todos los lugares en los que se pudo haber sentado, ella escogió las más vieja de las butacas, cosa que le traía inolvidables recuerdos felices, recuerdos de los que formaron parte su familia y viejas amistades, cosa que hizo que ella esbozara media sonrisa, motivo de los momentos felices de su niñez

Lentamente iba perdiendo de a poco su desdicha y comenzó a centrarse en lo que en realidad importaba, ella misma

De repente dio un pequeño saltito al darse cuenta de la presencia de una mirada, que desde hacía rato a lo lejos la observaba, ella se levanto y se acerco al chico dueño de los ojos azules como zafiros que posaban en ella, y con cierto tono de voz dijo

- ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Y en caso de haber alguno, solo dímelo -

En la expresión del chico, solo se notaba como la sangre hervía dentro de sus mejillas tornándose en un tierno color de rubor, el chico rápidamente volteo su mirada en señal de vergüenza y con voz temblorosa dijo -¡Gomen ne! ¡No era mi intención incomodarte!- a la vez que soltaba una nerviosa risa involuntaria

- Bueno, no te preocupes, entonces me marcho - dijo después de soltar un inaudible suspiro, pero notaba algo familiar en su rostro, tan solo se limito a pensar que era un chico que había visto por la calle

Antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sintió algo que la retuvo de su ida, al voltear, vio al chico reteniéndola del brazo, que en el instante en el que ella volteo la soltó, retomando la voz nerviosa del principio le dijo -¡Perdón otra vez, p-pero solo quería saber tu nombre -

La chica al ver al chico, le sonrió de manera muy tierna lo que causo que el chico se tornara mas ruborizado, y le dijo con una voz muy agradable y medio divertida - ¡Sabes, eso ya es acoso! - a la vez que soltaba una risa, el chico volteo apenado y casi arrepentido de haberla tomado, pero ella se agacho a su nivel, se le acerco y dijo con voz susurrante - Soy Rin - y sin dejar de lado su incomparable sonrisa

El chico al ver la cercanía de la rubia, se torno muy nervioso y sonrojado al mil, la chica al notar lo nervioso que se había puesto el joven muchacho de su edad, no pudo contener la risa, se aparto un poco y de forma muy nostálgica prosiguió a dirigir sus manos a su cabello, dando una suave caricia, mientras en su cara aparecía un leve rubor

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a un viejo amigo - dijo haciendo notar la nostalgia en su voz

- E-Enserio? ¿Qué paso col él? - dijo con la mirada llena de curiosidad

La chica cambio radicalmente la expresión ya que ella misma sabía que el chico al que refería no era ni más ni menos que Oliver, pensando en dar una respuesta sin poner sus sentimientos tan solo se limito a decir -solo se volvió un poco distante… si no te molesta ya no quisiera seguir hablando de tema -

-Etto, no te preocupes, si no quieres seguir no insisto- dijo un poco preocupado ya que creyó que la había hecho sentir mal por la pregunta, pero no estaba mal encaminado

Un irritante sonido los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, se trataba de la alarma del teléfono de la rubia, quien al dirigir su mirada se percato de lo tarde que era, suspiro y se levanto despidiéndose del chico que al darse cuenta de que esta marchaba, la tomo de la mano deteniéndola, con voz un poco triste le pregunto - ¿Te volveré a ver? -

La chica al oír esto retomo su tierna sonrisa, y le dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce - ¡Claro! Si te parece mañana aquí a la misma hora -

El joven sonrió de forma muy placentera y le dijo - Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, un gusto conocerte - mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de abrazo, la joven lo miro de una manera confusa, pero al entender de lo que se trataba se dirigió a él y lo complació con el abrazo

Acercándose a su oído le susurro - Por cierto, ¿no me dijiste cómo te llamas? - él con el mismo tono de voz, el dijo sin separarse de ella - Soy Len -

El día termino y ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, la chica marcho con una imborrable sonrisa que nada ni nadie le haría perder, al igual que el chico quien en su mente pensaba ''ella es realmente linda''

.

.

.

Al día siguiente luego de arreglarse la chica se encamino al instituto, equipada de tan solo su mochila, apresuro el paso ya que se le hacía tarde, ya al estar en las puertas del instituto se dirigió a su aula, en donde se encontraría con su única y mejor amiga, *además de Oliver* quien siempre le brindaba apoyo incondicional y que desde pequeña siempre la había ayudado en todo''Gumi''

- y dime como estas? Como se encuentra tu NOVIO? - haciendo gran énfasis en la palabra ''novio''

- ¿Qué novio?… ¿por qué sales con esas cosas? – solto la rubia, a la vez tornándose levemente sonrojada y haciendo notar el disgusto por su pregunta

- Porque ayer un pajarito me conto que estabas en el parque con un chico que estudia aquí, pero dejando eso de lado dime ¿cómo se llama? ¿Es lindo? ¿Es de nuestra edad? ¿Habrá boda? - termino acabando con esas y más preguntas

- Oye no… que dices… pues yo… este ¿¡BODA!? Deberás estás loca - al analizar todo lo que había dicho su amiga se quedo un momento pensativa, y una gran exclamación apareció en su cara - ¡¿ESTUDIA AQUÍ?! -

- ¿Qué? ¿No sabias? Pfff que novia tan mala eres -

- ¡Oye para con eso, te digo que no es mi novio!, tan solo nos conocimos ayer -

-Te digo algo… así comenzaron mis padres - soltó en una estruendosa carcajada

Rin tan solo la fulmino con la mirada y pensaba en las palabras de su compañera, según ella el chico estudiaba en la misma academia, si tan solo pudiese pensar que el era diferente, no quería ilusionarse y después caer en cuenta de que todos siempre ponían de frente todos sus caprichos y deseos egoístas

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece de ser así hubiese solo conciertos en mi país xD ok no ¬¬**

**Bueno como os a parecido el fic, si quieren que siga la historia, por favor hacedme saber, perdonen cualquier falta ._.U **

**Ok y con esto me despido, ¡Que tengáis un bonito Día/Tarde/Noche!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola, hola! Dylan Mekuto Reportándose ._.7 con el capítulo 2 de un fic muy… Peculiar jeje**

**Y aquí no pienso parar, voy a llegar mínimo al capítulo 10 de este fic y veré si con el tiempo me animo a subir otras historias, en realidad tengo muchas ideas que no serán reveladas hasta próximo aviso, y este como mi primer fic va a ser el más especial de todos *Claro***

**Además quería mandar un saludo muy especial a Valeria Herrera FELICIDADES POR SER LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR UN REVIEWS. Estaba enferma pero cuando vi tu review me alegro completamente el día, estaré en deuda contigo, espero te vaya bien no dejes de leer el fic etc. y como dicen por ahí UN ABRAZO ****PSICOLÓGICO**

**Bueno he aquí el fic**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Espero…

Espero…

Y Espero…

Y siguió Esperando…

Y espero,

Estaba con su paciencia al tope y no es que se le hiciera difícil perder la cordura, pero realmente algo en ese chico le hacía creer que era diferente y ella lo quería creer, por lo que le dio una oportunidad '_'Grave error''_ se reprochaba mentalmente, ¿cuándo empezó a ser más blanda con la gente? por lo general era una chica hostil y severa, y nunca le daba la oportunidad a los chicos siquiera de acercársele ¿por que el seria la excepción?

En realidad no lo podía entender, su mente estaba jugando sucio, pero era inevitable sentirse apaciguada con la mirada de aquella singular persona, ¿Acaso empezaba a?… ¡No! No, no y no eso sería un completo error, debía ser suficiente con el dolor que alguna vez le hizo sentir Oliver, aunque este ya había quedado en el pasado. Pero el punto era, que ella no sería tan masoquista como para dejarse pisotear por un querer inalcanzable ¿Cierto?

Todo eso y más rondaban por la mente de la rubia hasta que su trance mental se vio interrumpido por su motivo de venir

- Hola, lamento hecho esperar – dijo Len un poco apenado, sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño ramo de flores color lila y entregándoselas

- B-bueno no te preocupes, no es como si llevara toda la vida esperándote –pero así lo sentía-

- Que alivio, por un momento pensé que te había hecho esperar – dijo rascando un poco su nuca en señal de vergüenza

- '' _Y yo pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada_'' –pensó- No pasa nada, Ah y gracias por las flores, son un bonito detalle –

- Realmente me alegro que te gustaran –dijo dejando a Rin embobada por su sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear algún lado? –

La chica ni se inmuto pues aun seguía bajo los encanto del rubio y no fue hasta que él le puso su mano en su hombro cuando reacciono

- Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –dijo realmente desubicada, pues claro había caído de nuevo en la mirada de aquel rubio, como se odiaba por eso

- Te estaba preguntando a donde quieres ir, pero te veo distraída si te sientes mal podem…-

- ¡NO! –Se sobresalto- eh… quiero decir, estoy bien, nada más me quede pensando, solo eso –dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa

- Ok pero si te sientes mal o algo, solo avísame –

- No es nada, ¿Decías? –

- Ah sí, ¿qué te parece ir al cine? – pregunto a la vez que tomaba la mano de la chica

- ''¡_Que aventado!_'' –pensó para sus adentros- Eh claro, ¿te parece bien una película de terror? –

- Si te gusta, por mi está bien – dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa de esas que hacen sonrojar a la rubia

Y así emprendieron el viaje hacia cine, decidieron irse caminado ya que así podrían conocerse mejor, la chica no podía comprender nada de lo que sentía y se negaba rotundamente a pensar que era amor, pues era tan cabezota como para admitirlo ¿Y cómo no? Después de todo lo que había vivido, era de esperarse que se comportara en contra de sentimientos ''afectuosos'' ya que estos la hacían más débil y no podía tomarse el lujo ante la sociedad, además de que ¡Apenas y se conocían!, pues eso se arreglaba con el tiempo pero de todas maneras esta no iba a ceder o al menos no tan fácil

La rubia no quería sentirse así, pues esta esperaba no tener distracciones en sus estudios, no tener nada que ocupara su mente más que las clases de la preparatoria, pero el destino tenía algo diferente para ella

Entraron a la plaza ambos callados, con un silencio que se disimulaba con el sonido de las personas conversando, el sonido de tiendas que tenían sonando nuevos éxitos de cantantes aspirantes a famosos, varios niños correteando, riendo y cosas así. Algo realmente que le llamo la atención a la joven rubia fue una tienda de música muy peculiar, esta contaba con una entrada muy bien decorada y bastante acogedora. Los vitrales daban vista a guitarras acústicas, eléctricas, baterías de diversas piezas y demás, pero algo en ese vitral le hizo añorar algo, o más bien a alguien, se quedo un rato observando con un deje de tristeza a aquella tienda, mientra que el rubio iba bastante lejos cuando se dio cuenta que Rin ya no estaba a su lado, enseguida retorno para encontrase con ella, iba a paso de trote, cuando la diviso noto que esta tenía algunas lagrimas rebeldes rodando por sus mejillas, en cuanto se percato de que ella estaba llorando, se acerco y la tomo en sus brazos dándole caricias en el cabello, la rubia cuando noto el tacto, se sobresalto pero no rompió el abrazo ella añoraba esos abrazos reconfortantes que hacía tiempo no sentía, y sin darse cuenta paró de llorar mas no se separo de él ni un momento. El rubio se mecía y la arrullaba, cuando ya está un poco mejor se separo un poco para mirarle a la cara y preguntarle

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – murmuro con voz suave

- No es nada – dijo desviando la mirada – Solo siento que me falta alguien, y siento que no hice lo necesario para que se quedara a mi lado, pude haber hecho mas pero no fui capaz –

- No dejes que el sentimiento de culpa se adueñe de tu razón, tú no te preocupes veras algún día podrás reencontrar con esa persona – le dijo de manera muy tierna – y no te preocupes si no quieres hablar de eso, tampoco voy a obligarte –

Para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta Rin ya lo estaba abrazando, pues ella sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de ver a _aquella persona_, pues al menos no en ese mundo, tenía bastante en claro que _esa_ _persona_ había emprendido un largo viaje del que no es tan fácil retornar, mas ese ser no la dejaba nunca sola y se manifestaba en el mundo tan solo con recuerdos y sueños, su presencia siempre estuvo ahí, y si tenía suerte tal vez y hasta la llegue a encontrar

Mas el fisgón pajarito siempre se empeñaba a meterse en los asuntos ajenos a su vida, ya hasta parecía revista de farándula, con todo lo que husmea de la vida de los demás, omitiendo el simple hecho de que ellos no son famosos, pero lo que no sabía aquel personaje es que ese dicho le aplica muy bien

''_Ladrón que roba a ladrón, mil años de perdón_''


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Algo que tomo totalmente desprevenida a la joven rubia fue un recuerdo que azoto fuertemente su cabeza, y no cualquier recuerdo, si no que se trataba ni más ni menos del día en el que su vida cambio sin previo aviso

_Era una mañana soleada y agradable, una linda niña rubia de tan solo 8 años de edad caminaba de la mano de un joven alto de cabellera igual a ella, que veía con la mirada enternecida a la infante_

_Se trataba ni más ni menos que un par de hermanos, que se dirigían al centro comercial para cumplir un mandado que previamente sus padres le ordenaron cumplir, y claro la menor no perdería la oportunidad de pasear con su querido hermano, sin duda alguna ella idolatraba, para ella el chico era su figura a seguir, él le enseño todo lo que ella sabe y ella estaba agradecida por eso, tenía como meta desde hace mucho ser como él, el poder llegar a ser la mejor persona posible y en sí, la mejor compositora_

_Ya en la plaza la niña cogió de repente un dolor en su sien, y ella tan solo se limito a masajearse el lugar antes mencionado, ignorando el mal presentimiento que tenia_

_Su hermano mayor se separo unos instantes de ella, dirigiendo fijamente su atención a un Piano de cola, que se encontraba expuesto en la vidriera de aquella tienda, contrastaba de los demás artefactos y claramente esto le intereso al rubio. El joven mayor se separo de la niña con rumbo a la tienda donde reposaba el instrumento con algunas partituras para darle algún tipo de ambientación. Claramente el deseo de poseerlo se lo estaba carcomiendo, mientras el pensaba –no pierdo nada viéndolo- literalmente las ganas le hacían velar tan majestuoso instrumento, que ya poseía, pero sin embargo había algo singular en este que no le permitía siquiera apartar su mirada. Volviendo de nuevo a su hermana, le pidió amablemente que esperara su regreso y esta acoto sin reprochar nada_

_La niña de orbes azules solo lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud, y sin poder hacer nada se quedo inspeccionando el lugar, pero algo fuera de lo común le hizo dirigir la mirada a un grupo muy singular se personas, la mayoría hombres altos, fuertes y vestidos de tonos oscuros que llevaban consigo una especie de mochila alargada_

_La pequeña cegada por la curiosidad se acerco lentamente a la sospechosa multitud con la intención de ver de qué se trataba aquella extraña mochila, cosa que no le funciono y tan solo escucho frases que carecían de sentido alguno, o al menos para ella_

"_Atentar" "Misión" "Objetivo"_

_El hombre que traía el pasamontañas al parecer era una especie de "guía" algo así como un líder el cual dictaba las ordenes y el resto las cumplían, su rostro sin duda era amenazante, cicatrices en la cara que le restaban protagonismo a sus ojos color verde rayados_

_El ver esto tan solo capto mas la curiosidad de la joven niña incitándola más a acercarse, tanto que la llevo a un punto desprotegido, captando la atención de los presentes, que sin dudarlo la perseguirían para sacarle con unas cuantas amenazas lo que había oído y que se traía en manos además de convencerla "de buena manera" para que no rebelase lo que había oído. Consumida por los nervios la niña corrió fuera del alcance del grupo de hombres, que iban atrás de ella para poder capturarla_

_Algo que le hizo parar su carrera fue un fuerte choque con algo, o más bien con alguien_

_Se trataba ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor, que noto la cara aterrada de la joven rubia, que al parecer no traía buenas noticias_

_Encogiéndose a su nivel le pregunto – ¿qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? -_

_Afirmo con la cabeza dando suaves gimoteos – Unos hombre raros me persiguen –_

_El solo la miro con incredibilidad, la niña asustada volteo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver algo que no estaba para nada bien_

_El grupo anterior de hombres -ahora encapuchados- se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos apuntándolos con un arma, específicamente una ametralladora_

_El joven inmediatamente se alarmo, tomo a su hermana en brazos y salió despavorido del lugar, sin tiempo de reaccionar las personas que presenciaron la escena rápidamente entraron en pánico, corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando por auxilio y buscando la manera para escapar_

_Al parecer el plan de los terroristas no salió como lo planearon y le echaban la culpa a la pequeña entrometida por el fallido intento de robo_

_Con la joven niña aun en brazos el rubio mayor tropezó, haciendo que ambos cayeran, una rápida lluvia de un ruido ensordecedor lleno en lugar, haciendo más presencia a gritos de horror, pánico y miedo. Aun aturdida la niña débilmente se levanto dando la vista a su hermano que aun yacía en el suelo_

_Se aproximaba a este pero su grito la hizo detener su paso enseguida_

_- Rin, por favor, corre, escapa y busca ayuda –_

– _Nii-san no te puedo dejar, ven conmigo– no pudo contener las lagrimas que desde hacía rato amenazaban con salir_

– _no te preocupes por mí, te alcanzare, tu solo adelántate– _

– _P-pero n–_

– _¡VETE! – Grito colocándose de rodillas, y suavizando su voz dijo –Por favor obedece,… No quiero que te ocurra nada, No me permitiría perderte–_

– _nii-san– murmuro entrecortadamente mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás para emprender su huida_

_Pero algo la detuvo_

_El hombre líder del grupo terrorista la había tomado del brazo apuntándole con el arma – Tu NO te vas– espetó sádicamente mientras le echaba la mirada a su hermano que estaba de pie y con la expresión despavorida _

_Saber que su hermana estaba a punto de… NO, no era tiempo de pensar en lo negativo, tendría que actuar rápido para poder proteger a su querida hermana_

– _¡Soltadme! –Chilló– ¡No me hagas daño! – ya en tal punto debía esperarse lo peor_

– _Ni lo pienses, de alguna manera tu pagaras el haber llevado al caño el plan, mocosa – dijo escupiendo las palabras de una manera que dejo a la menor en un estado de coma_

_El hombre despacio dirigía el dedo índice al gatillo que detonaría el arma y que causaría claramente un homicidio, sin duda ese hombre no se iría o al menos no sin cobrar alguna victima_

_En un fuerte jalón alejo a la niña y la fijo en la mira del arma, aun después de haberla soltado la niña aun estaba shock, debatiéndose internamente si correr como el alma que lleva el diablo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado o tratar de ingeniárselas para lograr que el hombre no matara a nadie, cosa que estaba muy por debajo de las posibilidades, aun estaba en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ya era_

_Demasiado tarde_

_Tan absorta estaba sus pensamientos, tan desconecta estaba de la de la realidad que no se dio cuenta en el momento que el hombre acciono el arma y la apunto a un objetivo al frente de ella aun sin distinguir, que obstruía su visión hacia el hombre, que ahora se notaba que estaba impresionado, ella dirigió su mirada al punto donde se encontraba el responsable de que el plan de asesinar a la soplona fracasara, cuanto se arrepintió de bajar la vista_

– _Maldito chiquillo –dijo borrando cualquier deje de impresión de su cara–Tal vez no cumplí mi objetivo, pero no me quedo insatisfecho al saber que sin duda le hice saber a esta malcriada quién manda –_

_La niña se quedo sumamente constipada al saber quien fue el que recibió el disparo_

_._

_Sangre_

_Sangre _

_Y más sangre_

_Fue lo primero que denoto en el cuerpo de su hermano, quien había recibido el impacto de unas dos balas, cortesía del infeliz hombre que ya había emprendido su huida, al tan solo divisar las figuras de los uniformados que se dirigían al lugar de los suceso_

_No pudo contener soltar un grito ronco_

_Y quien podría al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de un ser querido y admirado desde siempre, desfalleciendo frente a tus ojos, sin duda la peor escena presenciada en su corta vida_

_La pequeña niña se acerco con pasos rápidos, a donde se encontraban las autoridades y claro, su hermano. Esta no soporto las ganas de llorar al ver a su hermano mayor en tal estado, orificios en el pecho uno a nivel del estomago y el otro a su costado_

_Como deber los oficiales trataron de que la infante no se acercara al herido, claramente para evitar un trauma psicológico, cosa que ya era inevitable, pero esta se negó a dejar a su hermano, como pudo logro ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el techo_

– _¡NII-SAAAN! –chillo la pequeña– ¡NII-SAAANN CONTESTAMEEE! –_

_Con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, pudo encarar a su pequeña hermana, la pudo notar muy ¿Triste?, sin duda alguna a él no le gustaba verla de esa manera, haría lo que fuera por sacarle al menos una sonrisa, pero ahora se preguntaría, ¿Por qué estaría triste? En ese momento el se sentía flotando en la nada sintiendo punzadas agudas en su torso_

_Y ahí fue cuando noto_

_Se encontraba en una precaria condición, y recordaba claramente por qué, debía ser por eso que la mirada de la rubia tenía tanto dolor_

–_R-rin –Soltó sin aliento– todo va a estar bien, confía en mí –_

– _Nii-san –dijo abrazándose a su pecho y llorando en el_

– _Rin cálmate – acaricio su mejilla_

– _nii-san…¿Por qué? –Murmuro aun llorando– ¿P-por qué lo hiciste? –_

– _Porque te amo –soltó sin más– simplemente daría todo por ti, aunque eso incluyera también mi vida –_

_Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír las palabras de su hermano, enserio él era capaz de hacer eso y solo por el simple hecho de querer a alguien_

_No lo podía Comprender_

_No era capaz de comprender_

_Ella debería ser la que diera su vida por él, tenía muchas más razones como para protegerlo a él, era su ídolo no podía permitir que nada le ocurriese, tenía un futuro brillante en la música ¿Por qué negarle eso?, además era una persona muy querida y que estaba a plena flor de vida. Mientras por su parte ella tan solo era una niña malcriada, llorona, testadura, dramática, caprichosa y con demás defectos, por qué no estuvo ella en su lugar_

_Pero el hecho de acortar su vida prematuramente, no le agradaba para nada la idea, pensaba por otra parte su hermano mayor, quien siempre velaba por la salud y bienestar de Rin y eso se notaba_

_Arrepentimiento_

_Arrepentimiento pleno, sentía la joven rubia al saber que todo fue por su culpa, lloraba amargamente y a montones al saber que lo que siempre quiso se le escapaba de las manos_

– _Despídete de mamá y papá por mi– dijo en casi un susurro_

–_Nii-san tu no…– la cayó en seguida_

– _Tú solo hazlo –murmuro ahora más bajo– por favor–_

– _nii-san –sus lagrimas ya empezaban a nublarle la visión de nuevo– no digas eso –_

– _Te estaré cuidando –sonrió– nunca olvides que te amo – soltó en un suspiro dando así este por ultimo_

– _¿nii-san? ¿nii-san? –Movió un poco su cuerpo, ya empezaba a alterarse– ¿Nii-san? ¿NII-SAANN? ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NII-SAN¡ ¡PORFAVOR! ¡NII-SAN! ¡NII-SAN! ¡CONTESTA! –grito a todo pulmón_

_Los guardias que hasta hace poco miraban con impotencia la escena, alejaron a la niña que se aferraba intensamente al cuerpo de su hermano, con gritos y pataleos protestaba para que la dejaran con su hermano, más sabia que él no volvería y que su llanto seria eterno_

_Se echaba la culpa, por haber sido tan curiosa_

Desde ese momento cambio radicalmente, no se haría la idea jamás de que su hermano se había ido físicamente de este mundo

Ella recordó los días de llantos, las desoladas noches, los momentos de depresión e incluso los intentos de suicidio mas no logro su cometido

Sabía que decepcionaría a su hermano si cometía tal barbaridad, por lo que juro solemnemente no querer de tal manera a nadie, no quería deshonrar la memoria de su hermano porque sabía que lo haría amando a alguien más que el, estaba Oliver, claro, pero él era punto y aparte, tan solo lo quería por el parentesco gigante que tenia con su hermano y ella pensaba que no estaría mal si comenzara de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta antes de cometer un error, ella juro no querer a nadie más que a su hermano

Si antes era su ídolo, ahora era su dios

Y aquel piano de cola en aquella tienda reflejaba a su hermano en su máxima expresión, casi tan parecido al piano de ese día

Pero sus pensamientos fueron a parar en algún punto y uno muy importante

Despreciable ser, indigno de existir, criatura del infierno, la peor desgracia que alguna vez pudo haber pisado el suelo* Pensaba sobre sí misma, el juramento que hizo en el pasado justo ahora estaba siendo violado

– ¿¡Pero quien rayo te crees!? –grito la rubia al darse cuenta de las acciones del prácticamente "Desconocido"

– Eh?– tan solo logro articular ya que se encontraba muy confundido

– Solo dejadme sola – respondió para luego salir casi de huida de aquel lugar

– Woow –miro a la dirección por donde la rubia se había marchado– Pienso a veces que Rin es bipolar –

– Y a ti ¿Quién te da el derecho de husmear en la vida de los demás? –dijo una voz detrás de el

– Ehh Gumi!…, Ejemm me has pillado desprevenido, casi causas que me dé un paro –

– ARGHH! Sé que no tienes vida propia pero ¿Me puedes explicar por qué te metes en la vida de los demás? –Pregunto ya con su venita inflamada– ¿Qué no te han dicho que espiar está mal?

– Nop en realidad no –inquirió con tono burlón– además después de la escenita del parque el cual fui afortunado de presenciar "casualmente" quería ver como avanzaba la relación del playboy de la escuela y la chica emo, siéndote sincero esto no se ve todos los días –

Gumi solo suspiro – ¿definitivamente, que haré contigo Gakupo? –

– Quizás darme dinero para comprar algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre –hizo un gesto con su mano– No creas que espiar es trabajo fácil, llevo aquí más de media hora –

– Te invito a comer solo si me prometes algo –amenazo– ya no los sigas espiando, Rin es mi amiga y si se entera de esto, creerá que estoy involucrada y no me hablara jamás –

– Vale, vale –asintió el pelimorado y ambos se fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida, no sin antes ver la cara de Len, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, su expresión era rara

Indescriptible* pensaron ambos

* * *

**Bueno como os a parecido este capítulo?, espero que bien**

**Siéndoles sincera el capitulo anterior no me satisfacía así que espero que este lo compense o lo complemente, creo que voy mejorando y eso me alegra mucho, sin duda este alcanzo mis expectativas**

**Si notan alguna falla/error o simplemente quisieran opinar o que se yo (?) por favor hacedme saber, me harían muy feliz, gracias por sus re****v****ie****ws**

**Me despido ¡Que Tengáis Bonita Noche/Tarde/Día!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me Pertenece**

* * *

Las desentendidas gotas caían en la gélida ventana que daba vista, a un cielo que mostraba piedad y comprensión que se desahogaba en lo que se suponía era una deslumbrante temporada de verano, mas las facciones que este daba era de puro sufrimiento, derrota y falta, y era lo que ambos compartían

"La tristeza se origina por la ausencia de un ser querido"

Sentimientos como amor, estima, cariño e incluso aprecio se los había llevado el viento, así como si se tratase de una pluma, una liviana e insignificante pluma que sobrevolaba lo más recóndito del ser humano y que se anidaba en lo más profundo de su alma mortal

El dolor que alguna vez creyó perdido, o al menos olvidado, regreso, el recuerdo del pasado se hace presente para atormentarla toda su miserable vida carnal, e incluso puede que en el mas allá su conciencia siga viva con solo la simple función de joderle la insufrible existencia hasta el fin de los tiempos con el recuerdo de una persona que ya no formaba parte de esta dimensión* ¿Exagera? No lo creo, siempre es aceptable hasta la más tonta de la hipótesis y esta sin duda se llevaba el premio ganador

Su mirada perdida entre las muchas vigas del techo, su mente divagando entre recuerdos, específicamente unos recuerdos de ¿balas?,… _Je eso explicaría por qué es tan desdichada_, recriminó su mente, cosa que en vez de mente le parecía zona de catástrofe, por todas las ideas que ahora rondaban sin orden específico

Nostalgia

Era lo único que sentía en ese momento, negándose a avanzar, eso es lo que quería solo ella quería que se acabara el mundo "su" mundo para ser exactos

No

No

¡NO!

No debe derrumbarse ahora, no hará que las muchas sesiones terapias fuesen en vano, no se acercaría nunca más al barranco de inestabilidad mental y locura psicológica, que le reparaba un futuro trágico, dolido e irracionalmente catastrófico hablando en términos de locura. _Quizás nunca podre superar tu partida, al fin y al cabo no sirve de nada. Espero resignarme, olvidando las heridas, ignorando las quemaduras aun si decido incluso abandonar un diente_

Mientras en otra parte del mundo (no exactamente)

Un rubio de ojos azules se reprochaba el haber sido muy MUY aventado con la chica que, cada vez que tenía tiempo la observaba "Casualmente". Pues no solo su parentesco le atraía, si no la actitud y el aura misteriosa que rodeaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. Por ser un playboy se le creería un idiota, descorazonado que no tiene ni la más mísera pizca de respeto hacia los sentimientos de los demás, mas las especulaciones no eran del todo cierto. Si, puede que sea un cretino que se empeña con jugar con las chicas, pero él alguna vez puede sentirse en realidad atraído ¿No? Y esa sin duda una de las primeras veces en la que en serio quería descubrir lo que estaba debajo del manto de depresión que llevaba ese curioso individuo que ahora se había ganado gran parte de su atención

* * *

– Entonces ¿dices que vuestro colegio es ideal?

– ¡Claro!– dijeron ambos al unisonó

– Bien, me han convencido– dijo con una sonrisa con la que dejo al pelimorado aturdido– ¿Y cuándo hay que empezar?

– Cuanto antes mejor ¿Te parece la semana próxima?

– ¡Por supuesto! será tiempo suficiente para empezar a arreglar mis horarios– desvió su mirada al reloj de muñeca– Oh, pero miren lo tarde que se me ha hecho, me tengo que marchar os veré luego muchachos

– No te preocupéis, nos veremos después– dijo luego de que la misteriosa silueta de la chica iba desapareciendo conforme a sus pasos. La peliverde desvió su mirada al chico pelimorado que estaba perdido en su mundo

Con un pequeño golpe lo había hecho regresar en sí – Eh, ¿Qué tienes Gakupo? ¿Te noto distraído?

– ¿Watashi? – dijo con su dedo índice apuntándose un poco menos ido –Pues, no se tu pero creo que estoy feliz

– Puedo adivinar que es por el hecho de que Luka-sempai estudiara con nosotros ¿No es así?– canturreo divertida

El tan solo la mención hizo que el pelimorado se sonrojara – N-no, C-claro que no, d-deja de decir r-ridiculeces, jeje– dijo con una risita nerviosa para después agregar – Yo estar emocionado porque la chica más linda, inteligente e inigualable de toda la existencia va estudiar y socializar con nosotros para después enamorarse de mí y luego de tener una familia con cinco precios niños, q-que locura, es es ilógico

– Wau…, al parecer Cupido te ha dado la capacidad de escupir cualquier babosada cuando te gusta alguien– musito consternada

– Gustar… jummmm, GUSTAR, G-U-S-T-A-R– soltó como analizando y haciendo énfasis en la expresión– Sabes Gumi, tal vez si me gusta Luka-san

Eso solo dejo a la peliverde con la boca bien abierta –Nunca espere que lo aceptaras tan rápido…, pensándolo bien el amor si es poderoso, hay que cuidarse– dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo

– Tampoco me creí capaz de admitirlo de una, pero es que es TAN linda, además del amor nadie se salva– dijo con tono heroico– ni siquiera tu Gumi-chan

– Dios me libre

– Que te oiga, ya te imagino hablando mil y una maravillas del chico que te llegue a enamorar, serias inaguantable–

– NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA– grito atrayendo la atención de las masas que pasaban

– Ajaaaa si, claroooo– dijo con tono irónico

– Urusai, baka

– Si como sea, ya se está haciendo tiempo de que nos marchemos–

– Tienes razón, vámonos

Y así cada quien partió por su lado aquella tarde de domingo para después reencontrase de nuevo durante la jornada de clases

Todo normal, excepto por el minúsculo hecho de que faltaba la presencia de cierta personita

– ¿Dónde está? Esa chica– Dijo apresurando el paso, pero alguien le hizo detener

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?– Pregunto la figura que estaba de frente

– Busco a Rin pero no la encuentro –explico volviendo a su carrera, pero el chico la detuvo

– Primero cálmate, terminaras atropellando a todo el que se te atraviese

– No me importa, debo encontrarla

– ¿De qué te preocupas? Quizás esté en su casa o que se yo

– Luego de lo que sucedió con Len, no está en mi posición quedarme de brazos cruzados

– Tienes razón, pero ya aparecerá, luego de clases puedes ir a su casa y hablaras con ella

– ¡Claro! ¡Gran idea! Iré a verla– dijo con ánimos renovados

– ¡Gakupo-kun, Gumi-chan!–grito al otro lado del pasillo una figura muy conocida por ambos

– Luka-san~– canturreo Gakupo mirando embobado

– Hola Luka-sempai, ¿Cómo os ha parecido la escuela?

– ¡Fantastic!– contesto haciendo notar su gentilicio

– Me alegra, y ¿Has hecho algún amigo nuevo?

– Sip, un chico muy agradable llamado Kaito y una chica un poco "rara"– dijo esto último en susurro– llamada Neru

– Oup–dijeron ambos viéndose entre ellos

– ¿Qué sucede?–pregunto claramente confundida

– Solo una víctima de las consecuencias– dijeron al mismo tiempo

– ¿De qué hablan?

– Pues…–comenzó Gumi– Se le conoce por pasar "La humillación del siglo"

– Si, ella había salido con un chico muy…–

– Cretino–interrumpió Gumi– Pero así le gustan a mi amiga

– ¿Quién? ¿Neru-chan?–pregunto Luka

– No– contesto la peliverde

– Reanudando la historia–tosió Gakupo, captando la atención– Ella había salido con el chico y se creía bajo los efecto de amor _verdadero_, este sin duda no desaprovechó la oportunidad para salir con ella en cuanto se entero que esta se sentía atraída por él, y luego de aproximadamente 3 meses, _y de acostarse con el incontables veces_–dijo esto último en susurro– La dejo la noche de la fiesta de despedida, frente a todo el mundo, haciéndola quedar mal y muy avergonzada, y por sobre todo usada–

Luka no cavia de la impresión– ¿Es por eso que es tan indiferente? ¿Que tu amiga no se dio cuenta de lo que ese chico le hizo a Neru-chan?– pregunto Luka

– Mi amiga es muy reservada, en otras palabras antisocial, y no había ido a la fiesta por lo que no sabe el comportamiento del chico– respondió Gumi

– En cuanto a Neru– prosiguió el pelimorado– Ella es muy Tsundere, por lo que la puedes ver en distintas facetas

– Bipolar– salió de los labios de la pelirrosa

– Si quieres ponerlos en otros términos, si, es muy bipolar– dijo Gumi

– Ya veo… Y ¿cómo se llama el chico?

– Bueno es…– pero antes de responder Gakupo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final del receso

– Nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego Luka-sempai– dijo la peliverde despidiéndose con la manos

– Ok, os veo luego– dijo Luka para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su respectiva aula

Luego de la exasperante y lactosa jornada de clase, casi tomando vuelo Gumi se fue directamente a casa de su compañera, para seccionarse del estado de la rubia, con la mente de esta, era de esperarse cualquier cosa

Cuando llego a la puerta del recinto toco y espero el acto de presencia de la persona que ahí habitaba, volvió a tocar pero no recibió respuesta alguna, esta vez toco con más fuerza y detrás del umbral de la puerta apareció, lo que parecía ser un cuerpo inerte en estado de descomposición, el ver a su amiga de tal manera sin duda la cogió de imprevista arrancándole un buen grito de espanto, por lo que la rubia ni siquiera se inmuto. No soportaba mas los alaridos de su amiga pues opto por la solución más efectiva para no tener que seguir escuchando los sonidos del mundo exterior, del que tanto se exiliaba, pero algo evito terminar su acción de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la peliverde y se trataba del pie de esta que obstruía la puerta de entrada. La rubia tan solo paso su mirada demacrada desde el pie de su amiga hasta la cara preocupada de la susodicha

Con tono irónico decidió preguntar la "agradable visita" ¿Se te ofrece algo?–

– ¡Rin! – regaño su amiga

– Si solo has venido para regañarme, podéis marcharte

Sabes que no vengo aquí por eso– suspiro– Me preocupo por ti, amiga y no me gusta verte en tan deplorable situación

– Muy linda, pero no necesito ayuda– contesto fríamente– Solo dejadme sola

– ¿Estas así por lo que paso con tu hermano?

Esto le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, desatando un montón de sentimientos de desprecio, dolor, ira, culpa e ¿Inseguridad? El tan solo oír la palabra hermano en esa oración dejo escapar el coraje que sentía al sentirse tan inútil el día que lo perdió

– ¡CALLATE!– grito con todo lo que podía, cerrando la puerta de un azote frente a la peliverde

Esta tan solo se acerco tocando la puerta –¡Rin-chan¡, ¡Rin-chan!, ¡No fue mi intensión, hablemos!, ¡Rin-chan ábreme! ¡por favor, perdóname! ¡RIN-CHAN!– La rubia tan solo hacia caso omiso a las suplicas de su amiga y se recostó en la puerta dejándose caer hasta el piso aun escuchando las palabras de su amiga, hasta cierto momento donde claramente pudo escuchar en tono un poco más bajo –Solo quiero ayudarte– luego de eso no se escucho nada

Pero en ese momento nadie era capaz de apaciguar la desdicha que la consumía lentamente, la pérdida de un ser tan cercano no le era nada fácil de superar, la carga que llevaba al dejar de que su hermano muriera de esa forma la mortificaba y le daba un cargo a su conciencia pues se culpaba a ella misma por tal acto de cobardía

– Solo soy una cobarde– susurro con el poco aliento que le quedaba después de llorar y gritar sin consuelo, ella se abrazo de sus rodillas y oculto su rostro entre sus piernas. El ver el radiante sol era una señal de burla, que el universo le restregaba en la cara, pues el ánimo que ella había perdido se veía reflejado en esa tarde

– Tienes razón– reprocho su amiga peliverde que yacía al frente de la rubia

Ante tal sorpresa la chica de ojos azules levanto la mirada a su amiga que la veía con lastima

– Es por eso que quiero ayudarte, por favor– suplico Gumi

– ¿C-como entraste?– pregunto la rubia, la chica de ojos verdes tan solo apunto a un lugar de la casa, sin voltear a ver

– Dejaste la ventana abierta– dijo con simplicidad como si esta fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo

La rubia solo soltó un bufido en señal de que comprendía y bajo su mirada de nuevo

– Rin yo solo quiero ejercer mi papel como amiga ayudándote, realmente eres muy especial para mi, y el ver como… bueno su partida te acongoja –esto hizo que la chica de orbes que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra estremeciera notablemente– Solo me hace daño y te lo hace a ti misma

– Gumi– dijo inconscientemente Rin

– Si te sirve de algo, puedes contármelo, estaré siempre a tu lado, sabeís que siempre puedes contar con migo

Esa determinación en la mirada de la peliverde hizo que Rin se diera cuenta de algo

No estaba sola, Realmente no lo estaba

– Arigato, Gumi– susurro

* * *

_**Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar Gomenasai ^^U**_

_**Pero aquí el 4 capitulo del fic, Gracias por seguirlo, realmente sacan lo mejor de mi. En cuanto al capítulo, cumplió mayor parte de mis expectativas, y para que se hagan más o menos una idea de lo que pasara mas adelante. Como prometí 10 capítulos como mínimo. contare varios sucesos en la vida de todos los personajes, creo que dejando de lado un poco a Rin *pero nunca omitiendo* y pues me cayo antes de hacerles mas Spoliers XDD**_

_**Como sea, os ruego notifiquéis cualquier error, que yo de tonta pudiese cometer y dejen opiniones respecto a... lo que quieran, también podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente (GRACIAS POR TODO) (La parte donde dice "Puedes contar con migo" es el titulo de una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh muy buena, os recomiendo)**_

_**Y sin mas a lo que hacer referencia, Me despido ¡Que tengáis bonita Noche/Tarde/Día!**_


End file.
